One of the major characteristics of projection-type display devices is their ability to display images that are larger in size than images produced by other displays such as CRT (cathode-ray tube) or LCD (liquid crystal display). Projection-type display devices have relatively smaller size compared to the image capable of being projected. However, many unique characteristics of projection-type displays are largely unexploited. For example, conventional projection-type display devices are designed in a fixed traditional mindset, such as single video output per device.
In general, a projection-type display or video projector displays an image that corresponds to a video signal upon a projection screen or other surface (e.g., wall). Most modern devices are capable of correcting distortion, curves, focus, and other inconsistencies by way of manual controls. Traditionally, these video projection devices are used for business presentations, classroom training, home theater, etc. For example, projection devices are widely used in many schools and institutions to project onto an interactive white board during the course of teaching students.
Although projection-type display devices were initially developed to display presentations (e.g., business, education), today, these projection devices have become commonplace for home theaters. For example, many households today include home theaters specifically designed to view motion pictures upon a projection screen. These theaters are often equipped with a projection-type display device. In addition to home theatre applications, the relative large size of projection images is able to be utilized in virtual reality applications, such as stereoscopic video output, peripheral or near peripheral videos, which are of a developing area potentially going to take an important part of the display industry.